


The Old Gods Stir...

by Borsari



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Haunted Houses, Horror, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Этот дом не был темным, он был... просто злым.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Old Gods Stir...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Old Gods Stir...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795266) by [elaiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel). 



Гарри привык к домам с привидениями. К тому моменту, как он уехал из Хогвартса, то перезнакомился со всеми местными призраками, а в доме на площади Гриммо общался с тремя.  
Однако это здание было совсем другим.  
Оно казалось старым. Старым и уставшим. Его окружал ореол безнадежности, который словно вытягивал из воздуха все тепло. Гарри было знакомо ощущение темной магии, но здесь все было более холодным, при этом менее мрачным и более... просто злым.  
В коридоре было темно. Единственным источником света был зажженный на кончике палочки Люмос, который Гарри наколдовал, едва зашел в дом. Если честно, свет явно не пошел на пользу окружающему пространству, потому что он лишь подчеркнул царившие вокруг гниль и разложение. Пол был выложен старинной глазурованной плиткой терракотового цвета. На некоторых плитках сохранился рисунок — простой герб, — большинство было покрыто трещинами, у многих оказались отбиты углы. Стены и потолок — оштукатурены, а стены еще и оклеены обоями, но от самих обоев мало что осталось, да и видимая штукатурка потрескалась, раскрошилась и была сильно испорчена водой. На стенах просвечивала кирпичная кладка, а над головой виднелись рейки потолка.  
Гарри вздрогнул, когда ему на шею упала холодная капля и стекла под воротник. Он натянул на голову капюшон плаща. В доме было очень холодно.  
Большинство дверей отсутствовало, а некоторые остались висеть на сломанных петлях. Поэтому было довольно просто очистить комнаты одну за другой, пока он пробирался через это крыло. Кто бы ни защитил здание так сильно, что оно исчезло как с ландшафта, так и из памяти, он не потрудился наложить на него какие-либо чары консервации. В каждой комнате унылыми кучами лежали последние остатки изъеденной червями мебели и рассыпающихся тканей. Библиотека представляла собой печальную массу черной плесени и гнилых пергаментов. Даже волшебные книги рано или поздно начинают гнить.  
Свет, движущийся впереди, на мгновение напугал его, пока не превратился в сияющую форму волка — патронуса его напарника О’Коннела. Патронус подошел ближе и заговорил с ярко выраженным ирландским акцентом:  
— В западном крыле на первом этаже чисто. Встретимся в центральном крыле.  
А потом он исчез.  
Гарри вздохнул. Похоже, что тот, кто покинул этот дом, почти ничего после себя не оставил, что хоть как-то объясняло, кто вообще здесь жил или почему именно дом был опечатан. Он вытащил из кармана блокнот и быстро набросал герб, который видел на плитке в коридоре. Он всегда мог сделать это позже с помощью Омута, но вот такие записи помогали лучше запоминать.  
Где-то вдалеке раздался грохот, и Гарри вскинул голову. Звук почти сразу оборвался, поэтому он не был уверен, на самом ли деле в доме что-то рухнуло или это был обыкновенный гром. Он наколдовал патронус.  
— О’Коннелл, доложи!  
Гарри подождал, но ответа не получил. Он подождал еще немного, однако когда через минуту патронус напарника так и не появился, Гарри быстрым шагом пошел вперед.  
Он спешно расчистил последние комнаты на первом этаже выделенного ему крыла и в конце коридора, ведущего к центральной части дома. Если бы это был типичный особняк чистокровной семьи, то в основной части строения располагались бы кабинеты и, вероятно, большой зал вместо бального, учитывая возраст здания. В этом крыле все было построено из камня, а не кирпича; стены коридора были выложены из резного камня, а не покрыты штукатуркой, как в восточном крыле. Гарри на мгновение бросил взгляд на двойную полосу переплетенных кельтских лент, располагавшихся на уровне талии и представлявших собой высеченные в камне фигурки. А затем почти под потолком, на высоте более метра над головой, Гарри увидел странную полосу, оформленную на морской мотив. Там были изображения кораблей, водорослей, кракенов, морского народа и чего-то еще, что Гарри так и не смог узнать.  
Грохот раздался вновь, уже ближе, и сейчас точно стало понятно, что это произошло в доме. Вместе с третьим грохотом раздался мужской крик. Гарри рванул изо всех сил к источнику шума, пока тот вдруг опять не пропал. Наступила тишина, и Гарри остановился, прислушавшись. Единственный звук, который он различил, было прерывистое капание воды где-то впереди и... чье-то тяжелое дыхание, словно этот кто-то пробежал марафон. Гарри осторожно двинулся вперед. Если это был О’Коннелл, то понятно, почему он не мог ответить.  
Тяжелое дыхание перешло в судорожные вздохи, а затем во всхлипы.  
— Нокс, — пробормотал Гарри, остановившись, чтобы глаза привыкли к внезапной темноте.  
Однако тьма вокруг была не кромешной. Из широкого дверного проема в десяти метрах дальше по коридору распространялось слабое сине-зеленое сияние. Свет мерцал, как будто перед ним двигалось что-то большое и гибкое. По коридору вновь эхом раздался крик. Гарри шагнул. Это точно был О’Коннелл.  
Когда Гарри был в девяти метрах от двери, свет вспыхнул и мигнул, а О’Коннелл опять закричал.  
Семь метров, и крик перетек в полузадушенный сип.  
На шести метрах свет почти заслонили корчащиеся тени.  
Четыре метра… сип стал влажным бульканьем.  
Три… глухой удар упавшего тела.  
Два метра… звук скольжения и вспышка зеленого света.  
Один метр до двери… внезапную черноту прорезал мерзкий скрежет.  
Гарри замер на мгновение, а потом вошел в комнату.  
Все было черным. Где-то впереди и справа от него дышал О’Коннелл, или кто бы это ни был, но его вздохи больше напоминали влажные хрипы. Гарри подождал. Больше ничего не шевелилось.  
— Люмос!  
Его палочка вспыхнула ярким светом, но Гарри сразу же об этом пожалел. О’Коннелл — наверно, это все-таки был О’Коннелл — лежал на полу сломанной кучей. Все его конечности были вывернуты под совершенно неестественными для человеческого тела углами. Одной рукой он тянулся к двери, словно хотел отодвинуться от широкой щели, расколовшей пол буквально в метре позади него.  
Комната от пола до потолка была изрисована глифами, которых Гарри никогда прежде не встречал. Они не были похожи ни на что из того, что они изучали на Древних рунах. Цветом они напоминали засохшую кровь. На некоторых из них Гарри было трудно сосредоточиться, как будто они все время двигались и изгибались. От взгляда на один из повторяющихся мотивов его затошнило.   
В дальнем конце комнаты, за дырой в полу, во главе стола на небольшом возвышении сидела фигура, мумифицированная от времени. Стол был сервирован золотыми тарелками и почерневшим столовым серебром. Все содержимое тарелок давно сгнило, но парочка человеческих черепов явно говорила и жуткой трапезе, которая и не снилась Волдеморту.  
— Наблюдатель… — удалось выдавить из себя О’Коннеллу. — Наблюдатель… из… глубины, — рвано просипел он. — Га...рри...  
Гарри внимательно осмотрел комнату, но вокруг не было никого, кроме О’Коннелла и тела за столом.  
Он сделал несколько шагов, отделяющих его от О’Коннелла. Пол казался липким и вязким. При каждом шаге он будто въедался в подошву его ботинок. Когда Гарри наступил на одну из рун, а это было неизбежно, все его тело охватило тошнотворное жужжание. Дойдя наконец до О’Коннелла, Гарри наклонился к нему, услышав тяжелое дыхание, которое перемежалось слабыми стонами.  
— Я вытащу тебя отсюда, — сказал он. — Но давай-ка сначала тебя стабилизируем.  
— Нет! — ясно и непреклонно раздалось в ответ.  
— Мне нужно тебя стабилизировать, чтобы переместить, — объяснил Гарри и взмахнул палочкой, готовый накладывать диагностические чары.  
— Нет!  
К ужасу Гарри, О’Коннелл поднял изуродованную руку и отпихнул от себя его палочку. Он почувствовал, как на лицо брызнула кровь, а палочка с зажженым Люмосом полыхнула светом по стене. Из разлома раздался утробный грохот, словно там двигалось что-то массивное, и пол под ними задрожал.  
— Они… кхе-кхе… здесь… — О’Коннелл выплюнул сгусток крови. — Я… потерян… Он наблюдает за мной!  
Гарри опять поднял палочку, но О’Коннелл откатился назад к разлому.  
— Я не могу!.. — закричал О’Коннелл и, прежде чем Гарри успел пошевелиться, чтобы схватить его, посмотрел на него жутким отчаянным взглядом и целенаправленно бросился в разлом.  
Когда крик падающего О’Коннелла ,эхом вырвался из трещины, Гарри показалось, будто каждый символ на каждой стене начал корчиться и заблестел. Мумия на возвышении открыла глаза, вспыхнувшие болезненным зеленым сиянием.  
— Старые боги, — голос был сухим и хриплым. Мумия в жалкой мольбе протянула к Гарри руку. — Старые боги неспокойны… и не дают мне спать!  
Резкий запах мочи и отвратительная теплая влажность дали Гарри понять, что его мочевой пузырь самовольно опустошился. Его хватка на палочке была настолько сильной, что руку чуть не свело от боли. Он попятился из комнаты, не сводя глаз с мумии. Боковым зрением он увидел, как из трещины в полу закружилось что-то большое и черное, но он все смотрел и смотрел лишь на мумию, пока наконец-то не вышел из комнаты. А потом он побежал.  
Тяжело дыша и вытирая унизительные слезы с щек, Гарри рухнул в кучу из опавших листьев. К нему подскочил Дженкинс, который все это время ждал снаружи.  
— Где О’Коннелл? — спросил он, в шоке смотря на Гарри. — Что случилось? Почему патронус не послал?  
Гарри с невероятным усилием встал на ноги. Он вне всяких сомнений знал, почему О’Коннелл не смог послать патронус и не был уверен, что сам сможет когда-нибудь еще раз сотворить это заклинание.  
— Его больше нет, — его голос дрожал. — Этот… ужас… — Гарри сглотнул. — Это место проклято за гранью...  
Дженкинс молча уставился на него в ответ, а Гарри пристально смотрел на здание.  
— Мы снова наложим на него щиты, — уверенно сказал он. — Мы вырежем это место из памяти и из жизни и будем просить Мерлина, чтобы все, что там находится, больше никогда не проснулось!


End file.
